The Crimson Maiden
by Maiokoe
Summary: Docked at an island, Zoro disappears and a mysterious girl is found in the middle of a war site. Who is this girl with the green hair and white sword? - Now contains epilogue
1. Chapter 1

A/N: one piece does not belong to me. only the scenarios i create in this do i claim as my own.

* * *

Zoro stared up at the sky. He had been like this for who knows how long. He was bored and for once didn't feel like training. He stood up, placing his hands behind his head and walking toward the side of the ship. "Hey, Zoro, where're you going?" Luffy asked, looking up from watching Usopp create one of his many inventions.

"A walk."

"Don't get lost~!" Nami sang. He ignored her, jumping from the side of the ship. There was a forest right in-front of where they were docked and he thought that'd be an interesting place for an adventure. He just really had no idea how much trouble his walk would cause the crew. No idea at all…

* * *

"You. Girl. Up." The green-haired girl gazed at him blankly. Time seemed to pass slowly. The man's patience was slowly getting thin as she continued to stare at him. "I said, 'Get Up.' What don't you understand about that?" She yawned and his eye twitched. "You're trying my patience, girl…"

"Ah, don't be like that!" an arm slung around his shoulder and he glanced over at the man who was leaning against him, laughing, a bottle in his hand. "She's cute, don't ya think?"

"Don't tell me you've been drinking again, Eric…" the man, Eric, blinked at him before laughing again.

"Then whaddya want me to tell ya? Hahahahaha!" the first man, Jon, shrugged him off and hauled the girl to her feet roughly. A small noise from the back of her throat, but nothing more. Jon eyed her before pushing her roughly toward his buddy. Eric grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked at him blankly, slowly removing his arm. Jon rolled his eyes.

It figures. The one time Eric isn't supposed to get drunk, he goes and gets drunk.

"Girl. Just follow us and cooperate. If you don't, we have permission to use force." Jon told her steely as he unlocked the door that had led to her small room which had served in holding her within the base. The girl rolled her eyes, pushing Eric away from her and following after the foul-mooded man. Eric followed after her, similar to how a puppy would. Jon glared at his partner, thinking about how he was going to hurt him this time. "Captain! We got her!"

"Good! Bring her up!... Is that man drunk again?"

"Yes he is, Captain." a sigh was heard and then a slight scraping noise.

"Alright, put him to bed when you're finished!" And Jon swung the door open, pushing the girl into the light. She shielded her eyes, wincing against the brightness. "Aw, look at 'er! Ain't she the prettiest darn thing ya'll ever did see?" a voice called and the girl folded her hands in-front of her, gazing blankly around at the men that surrounded her. She tilted her head to the side and gave a slow smile. "Hey, Little Missie, what'd you think you're up to?"

And that's when all Hell broke loose.

* * *

It was two hours later when Nami looked up from her book, wondering where exactly their swordsman could be. She looked up at the sky, then out across the deck. "Luffy, where's Zoro?" she called to the Captain. He stopped running around, Chopper and Usopp running into him.

"Huh?"

"Zoro. Where is he?" Nami repeated her question, brandishing her book at the Captain. Luffy shrugged.

"Went for a walk!" Nami blinked before she remembered that yes; the swordsman had gone for a walk.

"Oh. Usopp, go find him." Nami ordered easily, returning to her book. Usopp's jaw dropped and Chopper and Luffy snickered at him.

"EHH? WHY ME? WHY CAN'T YOU GO?" Nami gave him a look that spoke volumes. He backed down quickly. "R-right… Go look for Zoro… I'll be back! Even though I'm going out into the dark and dangerous forest! Even though there's a chance I won't come back! Even though there's a chance I might get eaten by- Wayyah!" Usopp scrambled quickly over the side of the ship, Nami glaring at his retreating figure.

"Sanji! Pick up my book!" she ordered the cook.

"HAI~ NAMI-SWANN!" he flew out of the kitchen, picking up the book and handing it back to her with a flourish. "Here you are, my lady." She took it back, flipping it open to the page she was on and carrying on where she left off. Sanji hovered over her for a few more minutes, waiting for her to order something else. When she didn't, he fluttered over to Robin, who was also reading a book and sipping at her coffee. "Robin-chawn? Can I get you anything?" Robing looked up at him.

"Hm? Oh, may I have some more coffee, Cook-san?" She held out her mug. He took it, hearts in his eyes.

"HAI, ROBIN-CHAWN! I SHALL MAKE THE BEST COFFEE FOR THE BEST WOMAN!"and he floated off into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later, a steaming mug of coffee in his hand.

"Thank you, Cook-san." Robin took the mug, giving a smile. Sanji was sent twirling around the deck of the ship in happiness.

"_EEEEEIIIIIIYYAAAAAAHHH!"_ Everyone paused in their activities to look out into the forest. They were fairly sure that was Usopp and if it was Usopp he should be running back right… about… "GUYS! IT'S SCARY IN THERE! DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK OUT THERE ALONE!" …now. Nami sighed, putting her book down and standing up. She gazed at their frightened marksmen, her hands on her hips.

"Usopp, whe-"

"IT'S INSANE IN THERE! IT'S LIKE THERE WAS A WAR! THERE'S BODIES EVERYWHERE!" Usopp wailed, his entire form shaking. They all stared at him for a few moments.

"…You're kidding." Nami was finally able to manage.

"NO I'M NOT! THIS GIRL WAS STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF IT ALL! THERE WAS BLOOD ALL OVER HER CLOTHES! WE'RE DOCKED AT THE SAME ISLAND AS A SERIAL KILLER!" he gripped his head tightly, as if even thinking about it pained him.

"WHAAT?" Sanji only heard the first part, not the last part. "A LADY? AND YOU JUST LEFT HER THERE?" Sanji gripped him by the front of his shirt and glared. Usopp cowered under his intense gaze.

"B-b-b-b-b-but she was r-r-right there in the m-middle of it all!" he was able to manage through his chattering teeth. Sanji's glare only intensified.

"Maybe she was a captive and held hostage and then they all fought over her, killing themselves and tainting her with their filthy existence in the process…" he ground out. Usopp paused. Well. He guessed it _would_ make sense… but…

He shook his head fiercely. "N-no way! She was the one holding the bloodied sword!" The crew blinked at him once again. "I'm telling you! We should leave right now!"

"But we'd be leaving without the First Mate," Robin stated simply. Usopp stared at her as if she was insane. Mind you, they were all thinking the same of their cowardly friend.

"ZORO CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF!" he wailed. "Luffy! We need to leave!" he clutched the front of his friend's shirt, pleading. Luffy looked down at him and Usopp stopped. The look was of determination. "L-luffy, what are you-"

"We can't leave without our friend."

"I'LL GO FIND THE LADY~!" Sanji volunteered, vaulting from the ship and into the forest. Nami watched as he disappeared.

"Yohohohoho~ Perhaps this lady will become our friend as well~!" Brook suggested, sipping at his tea. Nami looked over at him, shaking her head.

"If what Usopp says is true, we migh-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IF WHAT I SAY IS TRUE'? IT'S TRUE! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! THERE WERE BODIES EVERYWHERE AND THAT GIRL WAS HOLDING THE SWORD COVERED IN BLOOD!"

"The Blood Blade… It's a book written about 20 years ago that took place back a long time ago. It's about the daughter of a samurai. She was trained in the art of war and held as a secret weapon. She never knew love and any who stood in the way of her country's, and her family's future, were cut down by a legendary blade passed down in her clan. It was a rather morbid novel, but displayed the characters most interestingly." Robin said, tapping her chin in thought. Chopper and Usopp held onto each other for dear life, their faces pale while Franky and Brook digested this information. Luffy had stars in his eyes.

"SO THIS GIRL'S A SAMURAI? AWESOME! AND A LEGENDARY SWORD? SHE'S GOTTA JOIN NOW!" he declared, getting ready to jump off the ship in favor of following after Sanji. Nami grabbed the back of his shirt after he took a simple step.

"Hold it Luffy!" she growled, pulling him around to glare at him. He was grinning like the idiot they all knew he was. "Sanji's already out there and who knows where Zoro is! We're waiting here until they return!" she ordered and Luffy pouted.

"But that's not any fun… I wanna find her first…"

* * *

Sanji had lunged into the forest without any plan or directions, but he soon found the right path. Usopp had run at an alarming speed to get back to the ship, which had made a very visible path. 'Well, at-least he's good for something,' he thought as he followed the path. Trees passed, but Sanji didn't pay any attention, focusing on the task he had in mind; find the girl and bring her back to the ship. Just thinking about it made him practically dance on the spot. The trees started thinning and he rushed forward, looking for his vision of the beautiful girl in the white dress waiting for him to save her, tears coursing down her cheeks. What greeted him, on the other hand, was a rather big slap in the face.

Usopp had told the truth and hadn't exaggerated.

Bodies were strewn across the clearing, many on the ground and stained red, or slumped against the outer wall of the building within the clearing, the front of their shirts crimson. He was shocked by the sight, to say the least. Sure, he was a pirate, but they had never done anything like this, much less _seen_ anything like this. It was really an eye-opener for the womanizer and for a moment he contemplated that Usopp might be right and she was a serial killer… but that thought was quickly swept aside for the theory that 'All women are fragile and delicate creatures, not capable of horrific acts of violence as it goes against their morals.'

"Miss~! Beautiful maiden~! I'm here to rescue you~!" he sang, clasping his hands together, hearts in his eyes. A slight rustle and he turned to the left, a bright grin on his face. A girl stood there, covered in blood as Usopp had said, the white-handled katana hanging limply from her right hand, her right arm dangling straight, as though injured. Her left arm gripped her upper right arm, a simple dangle resting on her left wrist, twinkling in the sunlight. Sanji's mouth fell open in shock. The steel of the katana was painted a deep, blood red in color; he had a feeling it wasn't created that way. "M-miss?" her head tilted to the side slightly, her eyes a blank black in color before some blood trickled down her chin and she fell forward, her eyes closing. "Miss!" Sanji moved, catching her before her body hit the ground.

* * *

Wow. finally felt like posting this. amazing. its been in my files for about... 4 months? and i haven't even given you guys any hints about it~ on here or quizilla~! that's amazing!

well, i hope ya'll like this. i'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i do not own one piece. only the scenerios and characters i create in this do i claim as my own.

* * *

Sanji looked down at her in his arms. She looked very peaceful and really familiar… but he shrugged off the feeling. Lifting her in his arms, she shifted closer to his own chest and his heart beat faster, the hearts once again appearing in his eyes. He almost danced for joy right then and there, but decided the lady needed medical attention immediately. Lord knows where their swordsman was, but he didn't care at the moment. He would much rather have another lady on board anyway. Carefully adjusting her, he started back toward where the ship was docked, giving a wide berth to the many bodies scattered around on the ground.

* * *

"Robin Robin! Tell us more about the samurai lady!" Luffy begged, looking up at their archeologist with bright eyes. Usopp and Chopper shook their heads furiously, still holding onto each other for dear life.

"N-no! Robin don't! We don't wanna know!" Luffy pouted, looking over his shoulder at them.

"You're no fun… Come on Robin! I wanna know more about her!" Robin gave a smile and rested her chin in her hand.

"Sure, Captain, since you want to know so much." Luffy gave a cheer while Usopp and Chopper cried, clutching to each other all the tighter. Nami scowled at them, but put down her book once again to hear what Robin had to say. If she could learn anything about this alleged samurai it would only help, not hurt. "It was just a book, Captain, you know that right?"

"But it had to be based off a true story! Come on! TELLL MEEEEEE!" Luffy wailed and Robin hid a smile behind her hand. Nami refrained from hitting him upside the head. Chopper had by since settled down and was crouched behind Nami, listening intently even though the fear was evident. Usopp had passed out.

"A long time ago, there was a couple. They were very happy with their lives, but they-"

"BORING. GET TO THE SAMURAI LADY!" And Nami did hit Luffy upside the head.

"Luffy! Shut up and let Robin tell the story!" she growled at him menacingly. He crossed his arms, pouting. "Please continue Robin," Nami smiled at her friend and the archeologist gave a nod.

"As was said before, they were happy, but wanted a son to carry on their family. They-"

"Why a son? Did they not like girls?" Luffy interrupted and Nami's eye twitched.

"Captain, I'll explain. Sons carry on the family name. When they marry, their wife gains their last name. By having a son their family will continue." Robin explained calmly and Luffy blinked.

"Oh. But you said they had a girl, not a boy. Why're you talking about guys?" Robin's smile was still on her face as Nami tackled their Captain, strangling him.

"Yes, I did say that. Sorry to confuse you Captain. They wanted a boy and when the samurai's wife finally was with child, there was much joy. Turns out, she had a girl instead. Of-course they were still very happy with their daughter, naming her Miko, meaning Crimson Truth after a gift of red silk they received from a cousin I believe it was… I'll have to look into that. Regardless—Captain are you alright?—the story goes on that since it was a rather difficult childbirth, the samurai's wife died, leaving her newborn daughter in the care of her now widowed husband. There was the odd assortment of aunts and cousins to care for the girl until she was old enough to eat by herself, so she was quite fine. The samurai never did remarry—Nami-chan, I think the Captain's turning blue—as he spent the 6 years after his wife's death training himself and then the next 10 training his daughter to be the next generation samurai. Of-course, as girls were prohibited in becoming samurai, all this was done in secret. She was also kept within their home, feigning physical weakness. Her father never showed her love as she reminded him much of his wife—Nami-chan, I think the Captain's had quite enough—and she was never allowed outside, so she soon started to despise the world and only obey the orders given to protect her country's and her family's future." Robin stopped, choosing instead to watch Nami continue strangling their Captain, his face an odd shade of purple. "Nami-chan?" Nami looked up, releasing her death grip on the straw-hat.

Luffy took deep intakes of air as he tried to fill his lungs up. "Yes Robin? Oh, did I interrupt the story? I'm sorry; please continue." She gave a dark look over to Luffy and he quickly scrambled away, holding Chopper close as their poor doctor was now terrified by Nami. Robin gave a light shrug.

"That's all I really remember. It's been some time since I've read that tale. Something about how the family's worst enemy ends up falling for the girl… I can't remember if she kills him or not." Nami blinked and she glanced over at the forest. A strumming of a guitar signaled that Franky was, once again, moved by such a sad tale. Sure enough, singing did follow, out of tune singing of-course, slightly flat. Now when a violin joined, the notes sounding hollow and echoing eerily, Nami and the others looked over at Brook wailing with Franky as well, bowing across the strings in a sad song. "Oh, it seems Fanky-kun and Brook-san have started up once again." Robin's easy smile lit up her face as the two wailed and played their respective instruments, making more loud, annoying noise than music.

Nami's eye twitched at the sound, but decided to let them be. She looked over at the forest once again and was surprised to see Sanji just walking out. "Ah, Sanji-kun?"His eyes lit up at the sight of his beloved.

"AH~ NAMI-SWANN~! I HAVE RETURNED!" he called and Nami noticed the girl lying limp in his arms. He was prancing toward the ship, the knocking causing the girl to shift quite a lot.

"Sanji-kun, STOP." she held a hand out quickly and he froze to the spot. "Sanji-kun… the girl?" The hearts disappeared and he looked down at the girl in horror. The bleeding that had stopped earlier had started up once again. "Chopper, she's hurt really badly!" Nami called.

Chopper came to the side, peering over. He caught sight of the girl and started panicking. "DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR! HURRY! A DOC- oh yea. I'm a doctor… WAAAH! SHE'S HURT REAL BAD! SANJI! BRING HER UP HERE! HURRY!" he was running through the ship to his own office as Sanji hurried behind, him.

Her eyes opened weakly halfway and all she could see was blurs. "_San… Zoro… him?"_ a female asked. The name was familiar. Zoro. She thought slowly, trying to remember why it was so familiar.

"_Could… anywhere, probably lost." _A male's voice answered and her eyes slowly closed, allowing her to fade back into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

Chopper gazed at the girl lying quietly on the bed before him. Her shirt was stained red, so there wasn't much hope in saving it. He wondered what exactly had happened, but then he shook that thought from his mind, choosing instead to continue with the treatment.

* * *

A cry of surprise and Sanji was out of his chair in a second. It had come from Chopper's office and it was definitely the little doctor's cry. He was bolting down the hallway, for once ignoring his beloved Nami's calls for him to come back and settle down. He flung open the door, but didn't get further that that. Chopper was in-front of him, his heavy point activated and a red blush lightly across his face. "S-sanji! You can't c-come in!" Chopper exclaimed, blocking his view.

"But-"

"N-no! You can't come in! S-she's, h-he's ggeeyaahhhhh! You can't come in!" and Chopper forcibly pushed him out, closing and locking the door behind him. Sanji frowned, leaning against the door to attempt to listen. All he could hear was 'Zoro' said repeatedly, and some other nonsense. He moved away from the door, shaking his head and starting up the stairs to wait on his beloved angels.

Chopper stared at the girl, now awake and sitting up on the bed, a sheet around her body and her eyes slowly closing, then opening once again, in horror. If what had been said was true, they had quite a problem on their hands. "Y-you're s-s-s-sure?" his voice was a high pitched squeak and the girl looked at him irritably, nodding. Chopper fainted right then and there. The girl, after gazing at the furball for a few moments, laid back down, falling back asleep.

* * *

"R-robin?" Chopper poked his head out from around the door, gazing at their archeologist nervously. She and Nami looked up. Robin raised a brow, urging the doctor on. "C-can I borrow some of your clothes? F-for our… friend? J-just temporarily of-course!" Nami held in a laugh.

"Of-course, Chopper! She can borrow some of mine too!" Chopper gave a little nod, following the two to their rooms, where they put some clothes in his outstretched arms. He changed into his heavy point so he could carry the stuff. He thanked them and returned to his office. They smiled, wondering how their new friend was doing.

The girl was staring out the window when Chopper returned. The minute he opened the door, her katana was out and drawn, in-front of him. Her eyes were cold before she recognized him and sheathed it. Chopper gave a nervous laugh, placing the clothes down. "T-these are from Robin and Nami. I h-hope they fit…" She picked up a black button down shirt, gazing at it before shrugging and letting the sheet slid from her shoulders, slipping into the dark material. Chopper looked away politely until there was a knock on the door. He opened it slightly, making sure it wasn't Sanji again. It was Robin. What she was holding up made him blush. "Robin! Come in!" he let the older woman in quickly and closed the door. Robin smiled at the girl, holding up the undergarment.

"You might need it." she tossed it to her and she caught it. Robin gave her closed-eye smile and left the room. Chopper stood in the corner, muttering things to himself. The girl raised a brow at him.

"I-i-I'll leave now… so you can get dressed." The girl gave a little finger wave as he left quickly. She returned back to the white thing in her hands before slipping off the black button down to put it on. It was rather hard considering her right arm was in a cast.

* * *

"So, Chopper. How's she doing?" Chopper jumped at Nami's voice. The orange haired navigator was standing right behind him, smiling.

"F-fine… she's getting dressed." The door opened behind him and the little doctor almost had another heart-attack. The girl—no, that wouldn't be the proper term, woman would be more like it, but whatever—stood there, the black shirt buttoned up until the last on at the top, a white tie hanging around the collar and plain jeans on. She was bare foot. Her hair was still hanging down. She gazed at the two of them before giving them a thumbs-up. "You're done! Now you can be introduced to the rest of crew…" Chopper suddenly fell silent and Nami looked down at him.

"Hmm? Chopper?"

"EH? YES?" Nami laughed and Chopper rubbed the back of his neck. The girl was already half-way down the hall. "H-HEY! WAIT! YOU AREN'T WELL ENOUGH TO GO YOURSELF!" so he promptly shifted into his heavy point and raced after her, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her. She frowned, but didn't resist. Nami followed behind them, watching the girl carefully. Upon reaching the deck, Sanji was the first person who came into view. Her grinned brightly at her and she gazed at him evenly. Chopper set her carefully and made sure she was steady on her feet before letting go. "Now, remember, you aren't strong enough yet…" he warned her. She nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Good afternoon, my darling~! I hope you're feeling better~! Allow me to help you while you recover~!" there was a pause before she shrugged. Sanji then began to dance for joy. Nami looked over at the girl, giving her her warmest smile.

"I'm Nami. What's your name?" The girl turned to look at her, tapping her throat. "You can't talk?"

"She has some sort of cold. I gave her some medicine, but she might not be able to talk for some time. Her right handed and now that her right arm is broke…" Chopper trailed off, allowing Nami to think for herself. Nami saddened slightly.

"Oh… So there's no way you can tell us your name?" Chopper coughed lightly and Nami looked over at him.

"I, uh… know her… umm… name…" Sanji twirled back, gripping the girl's hands in his own.

"Tell us my love's name so I may sing it from the mountain tops~!" Sanji declared. Chopper looked away and Nami kneeled down to him.

"Come on Chopper." Luffy and Usopp barreled through the door, stopping to stare at the girl. Nami blinked at them and the girl sighed.

"…she's the samurai lady?... COOL!" they bounced around her, asking multiple questions until Franky and Brook appeared. Brook looked at her for a moment before he spoke.

"She looks a lot like our swordsman, does she not?" and everything stopped. They all turned to look at Chopper. He looked away quickly, hiding his face.

"Chopper… what's her name?" Nami repeated her question. Chopper mumbled something and Nami frowned, leaning down. "What was that? I didn't catch all that."

"IT'S ZORO!" and the girl shook her head. Sanji released her hands quickly and backed away, Nami and Robin stared at the girl and Luffy and Usopp's jaws hung open. Franky raised his sunglasses up, gazing at her in shock Brook simply stood there. The girl stood in the middle of the deck, looking around her quietly before motioning Chopper on. He paused, gaining his courage. "But she wants to be called Sola…" Nami was the first to come out of shock first. Even then it was a few minutes later.

"…Z-zoro?" The girl shook her head. "R-right… Sola… What happened?" The girl tapped her throat once again. "T-that's right… you can't talk yet…" Robin was second.

"Well. This is rather… upsetting."

* * *

Wahahahaha~! i updated this~!

for anyone who doesn't know what that undergarment is, you're either a boy or too young to be reading this. or both. just thought i'd address that~!

well, hopefully i'll have this all make sense soon, ne?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me and never will. Sad, I know.

* * *

Sola gazed around her quietly for another minute or so before sitting down right where she used to be standing. Chopper was over by her immediately. "You okay? You're not feeling weak, are you? Maybe you should sleep some more? Are you tired? Do you wanna take a nap? This might be bad though! If you aren't feeling good, the treatment might not be working! If the treatment's not working- waaaaaaaahhh!" Chopper started running around in a panic, flailing his arms around. Luffy joined him because it looked fun. Sola watched them blankly for a bit before pushing herself to her feet and standing up. The bandages around her left arm she tore off, letting them flutter to the ground. Nami and Robin watched this in silence. Chopper was still too busy panicking to do anything about it at the moment. Much to the astonishment to everyone(Chopper was watching her from the corner of his eye) she pulled out a pure gold pocket-watch. Last time they checked, Zoro didn't have a pocket-watch, but then again he might've found it while exploring the island, before this whole mess happened. She clicked it open, gazing down at the slowly moving hands. She gazed at her right arm in a cast, then back at the watch. She gave a silent sigh and put it back in her pocket. She strode toward the door that led to Chopper's office, disappearing through it, the hollow thud echoing around the deck. Chopper stopped running around to look around. "HEY WAIT! I GOTTA MAKE SURE YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" and he raced through the door as well, not bothering to close it behind him.

All was silent as the wind blew slowly. Nami gave the orders to set sail; there was no need to stay at the island. Who knew what would happen next. Sola knew there was still something important on the island, subconsciously of-course. It didn't occur to her to what that important thing might be. She just couldn't remember. Though, subconsciously, she reasoned by the time she remembered what was on the island, she could talk and have the crew turn around and go back. It was that important. But… she couldn't remember what that important thing was…

* * *

So she slept. It was going on 2 days before she finally woke up, blinking around herself, yawning. Over the course of those two days, the crew had discussed this… _situation_ rather thoroughly. They still had yet to figure out how to reverse it. Luffy was confused on how Zoro could be a girl when _he_ knew that Zoro was a boy. Nami simply sent him outside to roll around in the grass with Usopp and Chopper. Sanji was against the idea of having her, him, _it_, on the ship, but Nami argued it was Zoro and Zoro was a part of this crew.

Robin suggested it might've been the power of a devil fruit and it might wear off in a few days… or months… maybe longer. Sanji promptly despaired at the thought of having a female Zoro on the ship. A female Zoro that was actually really pretty. Franky wasn't helpful, nor was Brook. The girl couldn't talk, so they couldn't figure out what happened. She was right handed and her right hand was bound in a cast. They figured she might be able to make something legible with her left hand, so they decided when she awoke that they would ask something about her past and see if it truly was Zoro. Though they couldn't figure out why someone would want to impersonate their bad-tempered swordsman when they knew the cook hated him…

And so when she had appeared on the deck, still in the same clothes, they shoved a piece of paper and a pencil in her face. Sola blinked at the paper before looking at Sanji, who was glaring at her furiously. The confusion was obvious in her eyes. Nami gave a look to Sanji. "Write with your left hand. We want to make sure of something." Sola gave them a blank look before sighing and settling on the floor, gripping the pencil in her left hand. "How did you get your white sword?" Pain flashed through her eyes as she slowly wrote out a single word.

'Kuina'

Nami bit her lip and looked over at Sanji. He was still glaring at the girl. "O-okay. Who was she?" Sola took a moment before she started writing, water filling in her eyes.

'Friend'

Nami looked over at Robin. Robin nodded. Sanji stormed away, muttering something or another. It was too low to understand. "Thank you… Sola." She started to head for the galley, but Sola tapped the pencil against the deck floor harshly. She looked over at her. Sola was pointing to her ears. "What?" Sola pointed to her ears. "A noise?" Sola shook her head, writing out a word on the paper in a messy, almost unreadable scrawl.

'Problem'

"A problem?" Sola pointed to her ears again. "A problem with your… ears… You have trouble hearing?" Sola nodded, but then held up a hand. Nami's brow furrowed and she decided to sit down in-front of the girl. She realized it must be hard for the girl, writing with her left hand.

'Only Yelling'

Nami pursed her lips. "Only yelling? A hearing problem, only yelling… Do you have trouble hearing when people yell?" Sola smiled, nodding. Nami gave a smile in return, but her mind was miles away. "Kay. I'll remember that. Thanks." Nami stood up, brushing herself off. Sola stayed seated on the deck as the girl disappeared. Feeling rather lonely, she brought out the pocket-watch once again. She smiled fondly at it, but then noticed something. The number that was engraved on the lid was changed. She frowned at this, wondering why it was shorter. She had sworn it was… no. It couldn't be.

She stood up quickly and swayed, immediately falling onto her butt. She blew out a sigh, falling back onto the deck and looking up at the sky. She found that after about 15 minutes of this, she wanted to sleep. She decided that sleeping on the ground wasn't the best idea. And standing up might be a problem. She moved her arms so her hands cradled her head as she continued to stare at the sky, her lips pulled into a thoughtful pout. She couldn't whistle, she had never learned. The cook who seemed to like to other two women didn't seem to like her very much… maybe they were family? Or childhood friends? She doubted he would help her. She very much doubted it. The little furry doctor was nowhere to be found, so he was out. She also doubted that the long nose or the girls could help her to her room… She could always crawl there, but…

And so she gave up, curling up on the deck and giving up on the bed. She decided she was fine where she was.

* * *

Nami was the one who found her. She had been going to find Sola for dinner when she stumbled upon her. She frowned down at her, hands on hips. "Sanji-kun?"

"Hai~ Nami my sweet, my love~?" Sanji twirled out of the kitchen. Nami smiled sweetly at him. Sanji saw the girl lying at her feet.

"Sanji-kun, could you take her to my room? We haven't found a space for her yet, so she can sleep in there till she wakes up. Thank you~!" and she made her way into the galley, leaving him alone. Sanji blinked after her, rather depressed she was leaving him. He frowned down at Sola, but he found he couldn't continue glaring at her; she was a pretty girl after-all. Kneeling, he lifted her up carefully. A light metal thud was heard and he looked down at the glinting gold pocketwatch that was now still on the ground. He ignored it, carrying the girl to Nami's room. He supposed the only good thing was that he got to be in Nami's room within her yelling at him.

Peeking out of the galley, Nami wanted to make sure Sanji really did take her. He did. She noticed the gold and grinned, walking over and crouching down to pick it up, turning it over in her hands. It was very well made in her eyes, intricate details on the top of the lip. She straightened herself, going back into the galley to view it under the light as the sun was quickly fading from the sky. Robin looked up when she came in, noticing the watch in their navigator's hands. "Nami-chan?"

"Sola's watch. It must've fell. I'll give it back when she wakes up." The former thief explained, popping it open and gazing at the hands. She saw numbers on the back of the lid and she frowned. "Robin, whattya think these mean?" she showed the watch to their archeologist, Robin setting down her book to examine the numbers.

"I haven't a clue. It's not a date, not that I can see anyway. Maybe a house number?" she suggested. Nami raised a brow. "But then that raises the question of why she would have a house number engraved on her watch… '30'? Maybe a day… a reminder?" Robin handed it back and Nami set it on the table, closed. "I suppose we can ask when she wakes up."

"Nami-swann~! Robin-chawn~!" Sanji danced into the room, picking up the plates and placing them in-front of the ladies carefully. "Dinner is served, please enjoy."

"Thank you, Sanji-kun~!"

* * *

The boys came in soon after, Luffy complaining that he was starving, and why hadn't Sanji told them it was dinnertime? Sanji promptly kicked him in the head and told him to shut up. Nami and Robin were quiet, contemplating the girl that was a stranger, and her pocket-watch with the weird number. Sanji noticed their silence and figured it was that fact that their swordsman was now a woman. He vowed that when he became a man again, he would pound him. Until then, he would make his life a living hell for worrying his precious angels.

* * *

Hooray~! I made a new chapter~! I'm really starting to like this series. I know I'm the author, but I like it even more now. Tell me what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me, nor will it ever. I'm not that special.

* * *

When dinner was over and they still hadn't seen any sign of Sola, Chopper was starting to become somewhat worried, for she _was_ still injured and he _was_ a doctor after-all. Nami calmed him, telling him she was probably tired and had just gone for a nap. Chopper was still worried though, and Nami was starting to become a bit bothered as well.

They really shouldn't have worried. Stumbling footsteps were heard and then a thud against the door. Chopper was up and out of his chair, opening it quickly only to let the girl tumble in, landing on the floor rather harshly. He started panicking and running around, Nami and Robin choosing to help up the girl while their doctor hyperventilated. Nami raised an eye at the girl's attire. Shorts and a bikini top. She was curious about this choice in clothing, until of course she caught sight of the large scar travelling down the girl's torso.

Zoro's scar from Mihawk.

Seeing it on the body of a girl was worse than actually seeing it on Zoro. It looked much more painful. The girl smiled at them, nodding her thanks. They released her arms and moved out of her way. She looked at everyone questioningly, seeing as they were all staring at her. "Sola, your watch." Nami handed the trinket back and sola smiled again, clicking it open. Her smile disappeared and her brows knitted together. The number was shorter again… "Something wrong?" Sola stuffed it into her pocket, shaking her head no. "Well, we just finished dinner, but I'm sure there's still some left, right, Sanji-kun?"

"Nope. All gone. Blame the captain." The cook was leaning against the counter lazily, cigarette in hand. Nami frowned, but before she could say anything, Sola was tapping her shoulder. Nami looked over and the girl was shaking her head.

"Huh?" Sola pointed to her stomach, then shook her head. "You aren't hungry?" The girl nodded. "But, Sola, you haven't eaten in almost 3 days…" the girl lifted her left arm, showing her muscles. "Training?" the girl nodded. "Starving yourself is not training." The girl nodded. "No way. It's not." Sola waved her off, disappearing back out the door. Chopper followed on her heels, firing away questions concerning her health/ condition. Nami put her hands on her hips, looking over her shoulder at Sanji. "Sanji-kun. 3 days without food and a bit of water is not healthy."

"But she said she wasn't hungry, Nami-swan." Nami hung her head.

"She's going to have breakfast in the morning, regardless of whatever she says, got it?" Sanji didn't answer immediately so she looked back at him, raising a brow. "Got it, Sanji-kun?"

"Hai, Nami-san." Nami gave a nod, leaving the galley, much to Sanji's disappointment. She heard Chopper hyperventilating once again and followed his voice to where the noise was coming from, oddly enough, the library.

* * *

"WOAH! HOW'S THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? DID YOU EAT A DEVIL FRUIT? THAT'S INSANE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE BETTER YET! THIS IS BAD! YOU'VE NEVER HEALED _THIS _FAST BEFORE! THIS ISN'T NATURAL! SOMETHING'S GOTTA BE WRONG! WAAAAHHHH! ID ON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! WHAT DO I DO IN THIS SORTA SITUATION? THERE'S NOTHING IN THE BOOK ABOUT THIS! DOCTRINE NEVER SIAD ANYTHING ABOUT THIS! WAAAAAAHHHH!" Chopper was currently running around the library interior, screaming about Sola's condition. The girl in question was currently sitting against the wall, a book in her lap. She was reading through it quietly, turning the pages every minute or so.

The only thing that really jumped out at you was the fact that her right arm was no longer in a cast. She looked up when Nami entered, gave a small smile, then returned to reading. Nami looked at Chopper than back at the girl. "Chopper?" The poor reindeer practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice. "Chopper, what's up?" Chopper ran to her, grabbing onto her leg tightly. "Chopper…"

"HER ARM IS ALL HEALED! 3 DAYS AGO IT WAS BROKE IN THREE PLACES! IT'S PERFECTLY FINE NOW! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH HER!" he wailed and Nami looked back at the girl. Her head was buried in the book and Nami noticed the slight movement of her shoulders. Nami looked down at Chopper, shaking him off her leg. Once he let go, she crouched down.

"Chopper," she whispered. He looked at her with wide eyes. "I think you hurt Sola's feelings… I think she's crying." And Chopper looked quickly over at the girl, now noticing the way her hands and shoulders shook, not enough to be overly visible, but enough to know what exactly was happening.

And so Chopper started wailing once again, running over to her and grabbing onto her leg tightly, crying about how he was a terrible person, how he shouldn't deserve to be her friend, how he shouldn't be a doctor since he didn't know what just happened, yadda yadda yadda. Nami sighed, shaking her head. Sola slowly raised her head above the book and gazed down at the little reindeer, her eyes rimmed red and tears slightly going down her cheeks. And so Chopper started wailing louder now that he actually saw that she was in-fact crying. She rubbed at her eyes quickly, pulling the reindeer into her lap and hugging him tightly. Chopper was shocked into silence and Nami smiled. The book lay on the floor, forgotten.

After a few moments, she released to doctor and he stumbled away, eyes wide. Sola reached into her pocket and pulled out the watch. Nami frowned. The watch was a main part of this girl, yet Nami had never known of Zoro possessing a watch before. Sola clicked it open and closed her eyes briefly before opening them. A golden glow surrounded both the watch and the girl. A soft voice whispered through the room and Nami froze. A young lady's voice, soft and gentle. Sanji would call it angelic.

"_Time, heal the wounds of the heart, heal the wounds of the voice, and heal the wounds of the physical. Return which was lost, regardless of what will be taken. I will pay the price for that which was stolen to be returned. I know the penalty for using this power and I am willing to bear the consequences." _The glow intensified and Nami shielded her eyes, Chopper doing the same. The outline of the single girl was still visible through the bright light. Nami and Chopper strained to see what was happening. Her arms were spread out and they were utterly shocked when wings, those of an angel's, appeared on the outline. Light drifted from the girl and headed upward. A feminine voice was heard, not the same one as before. This one was more of a woman in her mid-40's. It was deeper and reminded Nami very much of a Reverend Mother she had met once when she was a child.

"_Your cry has been heard and we will answer. To give back what was lost will require time. To use this power, you know the consequences. You will pay the price." _The light blinded them and they had to close their eyes against it.

* * *

Sanji had looked up when the light reached out of the library windows. He had frowned, wondering what their swordsman had done this time. Robin had looked up as well, worried about what was happening to her books. "Weren't Nami-chan and Chopper-kun up there? I thought I heard our doctor…" And Sanji paled. The fact that their swordsman was up there was odd, but now the fact that the strange light was coming from the library where his beloved angel and their emergency food was, was utterly outrageous and he was outraged their swordsman would do anything to put his Nami in danger. Ignoring Robin's calls to stay calm(which pained him), he navigated the hallways toward the library, where the light seeped out from under the doorway. He flung open the door, wincing from the bright light before he caught sight the outline of the angel in the room. His eyes went wide and his heart promptly stopped. The light was slowly dimming and he stepped forward into the room. His beloved was before him a few yards, their little doctor next to her. He watched in awe as the outline of their(female) swordsman was made visible and the wings adorning her back slowly faded away, the glow disappearing as well.

When the light finally left, their swordsman stood leaning against the wall, her head leaned back and her eyes closed. Nami was collapsed to her knees in the room, Chopper sitting next to her. They were currently recovering from shock. Sanji went quickly over to her, checking her over to make sure she was alright. Nami just simply stared at Sola, who was pushing herself away from the wall at the moment to stand upright. Sanji glared in her general direction before returning to checking over Nami. Nami pushed his hands away and stood up shakily. "S-sola?" she questioned warily. The girl looked over at her, looking rather ashamed. "W-what was that?" She looked away, pulling out the watch and shifting it around in her hands. "Sola, answer me right now." Nami finally ordered. The girl clicked open the lid, gazing down sadly at the top, where Nami knew the number was. Nami was surprised when the same soft, angelic voice answered.

"Sorry, Nami-chan… I didn't mean for this to happen when someone was in the vicinity…" Sanji's heart stopped and his jaw dropped. "It's… unnatural, as Chopper-kun said earlier… I've had this… ability for a long time now, but, that's not what matters right now." Nami stepped forward. "Please, we have to go back. There's something on that island that's really important. It's important to all of us. I don't really know what it is. All I know is it's something we both need." The desperation in her eyes told Nami quiet plainly the girl was serious. "Please Nami-chan… Chopper-kun… Sanji-kun…" Nami made up her mind.

"LUFFY. WE'RE TURNING AROUND." She raised her voice as she walked out the door, calling their Captain's attention. Sanji followed after her like a puppy and Sola smiled. Chopper pulled on her hand.

"Are you okay?" he squeaked. She crouched down to his height, resting her arms on her knees.

"Yes, thank you for your help. It wouldn't have been able to heal properly without you. I'm sorry if I startled you when I gave up my time. I hadn't meant to do it when there was someone around." From the look on Chopper's face, she realized her mistake. She covered her mouth, standing up quickly. "Forgive me, I've said too much…" and she exited the room rather quickly.

* * *

"-but I don't understand! Why're we turning around?" Luffy whined. Nami glared.

"Sola says there's something important there for the both of us. We're going back." Luffy shrugged, going back to his 2nd dinner. He glanced over at Sola when she appeared in the galley as Nami was leaving.

"Yohohohoho~ I don't believe we've been introduced quite yet~! I am Brook, the musician and second swordsman. And this is Franky, our mechanic." Brook stated, pointing to himself, then at Franky.

"Yo girlie." She bowed her head and clasped her hands together.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for having me." and Usopp, Luffy, Brook, and Franky's eyes widened.

"SHE SPEAKS!" Luffy cheered, talking with his mouth full. Sola gave a small smile.

"Yes, indeed. I had something of a cold for awhile." Usopp indicated to the seat next to him and she sat, thanking him quietly.

"Yohohohohoho~ Miss, may I see your panties?" Brook was suddenly in-front of her. She blinked.

"Wha? My… no way." She frowned, her brows furrowing together. Brook returned to his seat and Usopp glanced at her from the corner of his eye warily. "I'm sorry for causing this trouble… but there really is something important there…"

"Like what?" Usopp asked. She looked over at him and he winced.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Nami-chawn, if she doesn't know what's there, why're we going back?" Sanji was trying to talk her out of it. apparently, the weather was clear and the wind was blowing with them instead of against them this time, so, they would return to the island much faster and sooner. Sanji figured that(no matter how pretty she was) there was something not quite right. Of-course, Nami and Chopper knew this, but, they didn't wanna add fuel to the fire.

"Because I trust Sola. If she's says there's something important back there, we're going back. simple as that."

* * *

Well, we're really getting' along, aren't we? Hmm? Hmm? Kay kay, so, I'm gonna end this next chapter, cuz, that's when my story will be done. But, things never go the way I expect them, so, it might end on the sixth chapter. I usually like to end on a multiple of 5, so, most likely ends next chapter. Just wanna thank those who read, this and those five people who reviewed. That means a lot to me. I would've liked more reviews, but, life ain't fair, right?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me, nor will it ever. Sad, I know.

* * *

"Sola…" Sola looked over at Nami, Chopper, and Sanji, who had just entered the galley. Chopper went over and sat next to her, his gaze travelling to her arm, then back to her face. Nami was the one who had spoken. "That light." Sola looked away quickly and everyone present looked at her closely. "Sola." Nami's voice turned hard. She wanted information and she was going to get it. She was against using blackmail on females, but she had to remember that this was their (previously male) swordsman, and the fact that he was hiding secrets after knowing them for so long… Nami frowned as she pulled out the watch. "What is that watch anyway? You always have it. What's with it?" Sola bit her bottom lip.

"A-ah… well… um…" she flipped open the top and gazed down at the lid.

"And what's with the number? '30'? What does that even mean?" Sola looked back up at her and Nami was surprised to find all emotion was gone.

"It's not 30 anymore." Nami's frown deepened.

"It was 30 like 4 hours ago."

"It's 2 now." Sola answered simply, closing it with a _click!_ She stood up and Usopp moved back quickly. "Please excuse me. I need to be by myself for awhile." Nami reached out to grab a hold of her arm as she passed, but it was as if the girl wasn't even there. Sanji frowned, shaking his head.

"The marimo still hasn't got any manners…" he growled. "Nami-swan? Would you like something?" Nami waved him off, settling down at the table and holding her head in her hand.

"I don't get it…"

"What's to get?" Nami gave a blank look to their captain. "Zoro's Zoro. He's always like this." Nami shook her head. Usopp nodded.

"Yea. Zoro's just being Zoro and aren't girls moody anyway?" He froze when Nami's glare settled on him. "A-ah! I mean! It's probably stress! Yea! Stress! Of turning into a girl!" he waved his hands around frantically, trying to get their navigator to stop glaring at him.

Sola was in the library once again when Robin found her. The older woman glanced at her seated against the wall before she returned to her task of finding the book she was looking for. Sola was quietly reading, curled in the corner. "Miss Sola. Would you care to join me?" Robin indicated to the table with her book. Sola shifted her gaze up. Robin smiled.

"Alright, Robin-chan." If the older woman was surprised she could speak now, she didn't show it. Sola stood slowly, walking to the table where Robin was already seated at. She sat quietly, opening her book once again and began reading.

* * *

When the others thought that they should look for their friend, it was already morning. They were a bit concerned on where she had slept, but, they knew their swordsman could sleep anywhere. So, they carried on with their lives, knowing their swordsman would appear when he—she—felt like it. Of-course, Robin knew where he—she—was, but she figured it would be better for the poor guy—girl—to get her rest. Robin just continued reading her book at the table in the galley, watching as the chaos that was breakfast was being served.

* * *

"Robin-chan."

"Nami-chan." Robin looked up from her book to smile at her friend. Nami smiled back. "Is something the matter?" Nami waved her off.

"No no. Just bored. What book are you reading?" Nami leaned forward to look at the cover as Robin held it up. "Oh, it's that samurai book. Okay. Is it any good?" Robin gave a smile, noticing their captain from the corner of her eye.

"Oh yes of-course. It's very… shall we say interesting? It sums up our situation right now pretty well I would say." Nami blinked as Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper crept over, hiding behind the chairs.

"Our situation? How so?" The three crept closer.

"Our problem with our swordsman. See, this girl—turns out her name was Himitsu, 'secret'—dresses as a boy for almost her entire 16 years so she can become a samurai and learn their ways. She wasn't allowed to even have any girl clothing, for it would give away her secret. One day, she meets a boy, an enemy. Their countries have been locked in war for as long as she can remember, and even longer. Upon their meeting, however, she doesn't know he's the enemy. It goes on that they become good friends until they meet in the battlefield. Then she tries to kill him, because they're enemies. I'm at that part right-"

"Ooh! Ooh! Robin! Does he die?" Luffy cried, jumping into sight and nearly giving Nami a heart attack. Usopp and Chopper follow his lead, annoying Nami even more with their loud chatter. Though, what could she really do? It was their Captain after-all and she had tried countless times to shut him up and calm him done. Alas. She had always failed. "Robin! Does he? DOES HE?" Robin gave her closed-eye smile, resting her head in her hand.

"Well. I couldn't say, Captain. I haven't finished reading the book yet."

"THEN FINISH AND TELL US, ROBIN! PLEASE! HURRY UP! I WANNA KNOW THE ENDING!" Luffy whined like a small child when said child didn't get his way. Robin watched calmly as Nami knocked him clean unconscious, Chopper wailing and panicking and running around in circles, Usopp following suit.

Nami settled herself into a chair, sighing and putting her head in her hand. "Jeez, Luffy. Don't be so loud and I won't hit you," she told their 'noble captain' irritably. Said captain didn't reply. He was too busy drooling on the floor, his mind in LaLaLand.

* * *

Well. I'm just gonna go and hide because I _know_ ya'll aren't gonna be happy with me. Sure, it was only like 3 pages, less than my usual _5_, but that's only because I'm tired and sleepy and rather bored. I have _no_ idea at all where this story's going, simply because I just kinda wrote it. I didn't think. That's what I usually do with my stories. Well. Enough of that. Ya'll know the Winx Club, right?

Right?

Well, cool. I watched that all the time when I was little and stuff, so, I started watching it again because it said my favorite voice actor was in it(he's not by the way) and I fell in love with it again~(and the fact that Marc Diraison is in it helps) So, in short, because I watched it, I got an idea.

So. I was thinking maybe you guys can help me decide whether or not to do it. I mean, it _seems_ like a good idea to me, but, I don't know if I should just write the story and keep it to myself. I have this self-confidence issue where I think everything I write is bad and stuff and people are gonna tell me it's bad and yadda yadda yadda. Stupid, I know, but true. So… if you're into Winx or just like my writing, tell me what you think?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me and never shall.

* * *

Sola was still in the library when she finally opened her eyes. Her arms were folded over the table, her head resting atop them. She squinted against the bright mid-morning light, arching her back in a stretch. She made a noise in the back of her throat, slowly standing up and walking toward the window. The sky was of the purest blue she had ever seen and they were making good progress through the waves. She could tell that they were almost to their destination. She smiled slightly, but her smile soon faded.

She still couldn't figure out what was so important there…

* * *

"Nami-swann, Robin-chawn, more tea? Coffee?" Nami didn't look up from her map and records, simply waving her hand.

"Yea, sure Sanji-kun." Robin gave a smile to their cook.

"Yes please, Sanji-san." Sanji gladly went to refill their cups, dancing through the galley and ultimately ignoring the boys.

"Ah, see, in here it says that this island's uninhabited, yet in this one, it says the island is a base for… bounty hunters…" Nami trailed off as she continued to read the record. Robin looked over her shoulder, reading through the files as well. "Well. I guess Zoro was using self-defense then… Though, why they would change him into a girl… Maybe they figured he'd be easier to handle? They're really nuts if they thought that would stop him." Nami shook her head at the papers. "Well, whatever. They'll probably be gone by now." Robin gave a smile, returning to her own book, sipping at her coffee every now and again.

"Nami-swann~! You're so smart~!" Sanji cheered, hearts in his eyes.

"Sanji! Food!"

"SHUT UP RUBBER BOY!"

* * *

Sola was wary about entering the galley again. She didn't know why Sanji seemed to hate her. Had she done something to offend him? She couldn't seem to figure that part out. She didn't _think_ she did anything, but, then again, Sanji might be one of those rare sensitive guys. She's met maybe one or two of those in all her travels. She was always surprised by them. Always.

She couldn't exactly ask him why he hated her, that was just rude. She didn't want to ask Nami or Robin about it, and Usopp seemed afraid of her.

She sighed, resting a hand against the window, gazing at the sky.

* * *

Robin walked toward the library sometime later. "Sola-chan?" Robin looked at their swordsman at the window. "Breakfast is ready. Shall we go down together?" Sola didn't avert her eyes from the sky.

"No thank you, Robin-chan. I'm not very hungry."

"Sola-chan, you haven't eaten for quite some time. I suggest you come down and eat something before our navigator forces you to."

"T-that… that's a good point…" She walked toward the door Robin was holding open for her. Robin gave her a gentle smile, walking with her to the galley. Sanji looked up happily when he heard the door opened. Robin stood there, Sola peeking out from behind her.

"Ah~! Robin-chawn~!" He floated over to her, moving with her as she went to the table. Robin waved Sola forward, indicating to the seat next to her. She moved forward carefully, noting Sanji's intense glare.

"Come, Sola. Sit."

"Arigato…" She sat, holding her hands tightly in her lap. Robin smiled at her once again. Nami smiled as well, happy to know that she would eat now.

Unfortunately, Sanji and Sola had somewhat different ideas in mind.

She was served last and only given about half as everyone else, Sanji's idea.

She only ate half of that half, Sola's idea.

Nami was going to chew the both of them out, but Sola escaped outside before she could. Nami turned to Sanji. "Ah, Nami-swann, are you in need of something?"

"Equal rights."

"Eh?"

"Zoro needs to eat too. It's not his fault he's this way. It's been a few days since he's had _anything_. I think you should go and give him more, _personally_." Sanji winced at her tone. She was serious.

"H-hai, Nami-swann…" Sanji scooped some more of their breakfast, eggs, bacon, biscuits, and pancakes, onto a new plate and exited the galley. Nami nodded, returning to her maps and records once again, scanning over them to familiarize herself with the island. Lord knows she would need it.

Sanji scanned the deck, spotting the female by the railing. He scowled, narrowing his eyes. "Oi, marimo." She looked over her shoulder and Sanji had to restrain himself from floating over, all happy. She looked too cute~

"Breakfast. You need to eat more." She pulled away from the rail, walking over to him. He held the plate out nonchalantly, hiding his emotions very well.

"Thank you, but really. I'll be fine. I'm not all that hungry." She gave him a smile and his eyes narrowed further.

"Lunch is at noon. Miss it and you won't get anything til dinner." He warned her.

"I know. Thank you Sanji-kun." He felt the need to try and woo her like he did with Nami, but he reminded himself that this was their marimo. He gave a slight nod, walking back to the galley. Nami looked up and narrowed her eyes at the plate still in his hand.

"Sanji…"

"I tried, but 'e refused. He just seriously doesn't want to eat." Nami hung her head. And here she had thought one thing about their swordsman wouldn't have changed: his appetite.

* * *

"A-AH! LAND! LAND ON THE HORIZON!" Usopp called down from the crow's nest, broadcasting it over the ship. Nami grinned, going to the rail and leaning far out, trying to glimpse the island where their problems started. Sola leaned out carefully, squinting, trying to locate it as well.

A small darkened strip was the only thing really visible.

"So, any clues?" Sola blinked, turning to look at Franky.

"Huh?"

"What's so important on this island? Any ideas, girlie?" Sola looked back at the horizon.

"No… But it's really important, of that I'm sure." Franky and Nami exchanged a look before Franky returned to the helm. Sola leaned against the rail, resting her chin in her hand.

"S-sola?" she froze at the sound of Chopper's voice. "Are you okay?" She turned once again, giving a smile.

"Of-course. Thanks for being concerned, but I'm fine." Chopper did _not_ look convinced. "Um… Yeah. I'll be in the, uh, library if you need me…" She slunk away from Chopper's intense gaze, escaping from their sight once again. Nami watched as she went before she gave a Cheshire cat grin, revealing that she had, in-fact, stole the pocket-watch from the girl.

"If I have the right idea about this thing," she explained calmly to an appalled Chopper, "A clock represents time. He's always lookin' at it, don't know _why¸ _but he always is. If my theory's correct, the number represents how much time he has left, most likely in the form of days. So, if we just pop this open and look at the li-…" she faltered when she looked at what the number was exactly. Chopper waited for her to say something else. It was a minute or so before he asked.

"So… what's the number, Nami?" She bit her lip, looking down at the doctor. He looked up at her curiously.

"L-let's just hope my theory's not correct, kay, Chopper?" She snapped it shut and stuffed it in her pocket, holding onto it for when she next say their swordsman. Chopper pouted, wanting to know, but when Luffy came up behind him and then relentlessly started tickling him, he soon forgot about their navigator.

Nami just sincerely hoped her theory was wrong, that their swordsman had more time than that.

* * *

Well, I'm just gonna keep on goin' with this. Like I said, I like to end on a multiple of 5 and 6 just isn't a multiple of 5, no matter how much you want it to be. I'm sorry. Maybe I'll end it on 7…? 7 isn't a multiple of five, but… I doubt you guys wanna continue reading this till 10, and to be quite honest, I don't think I'd be able to drag it out that long.

I shall update this… soon. Maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me.

* * *

Sola watched quietly from the library as they approached the land. It came closer with each minute. She leaned carefully against the wall, noting how down below on the deck, everyone was out. She smiled slightly, looking away.

Something was wrong with this picture, but she couldn't figure out what.

* * *

Nami didn't look at the watch again until the island loomed before them.

They were back where they had started.

Had they never set foot on the island, their lives would be much easier. She swung the device slowly back and forth, watching as the details blurred, creating just a small sphere of gold. Tossing it up in the air, she grinned as gravity took a hold of it, bringing it back down into her hand. "Sanji-kun, you'll stay here with Zoro?" the cook halted in his packing to look over at his beloved. She smiled sweetly at him, batting her eyelashes. "Who knows what trouble he might get into this time."

"B-but, Nami-swann! Someone has to protect you!" he protested quickly, not wanting to be left behind with their marimo-gone-female. She pouted a bit.

"But Sanji-kun, I _know_ you'll be able to keep him out of trouble, right?"

"RIGHT! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME, NAMI-SWANN!" he saluted smartly and Usopp frowned at the love-sick fool. Nami beamed brightly, moving toward the ship of the ship.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun. I really appreciate it, you know that, right? Oh, can you give this to Zoro too?"she showed the watch to him, the device swaying slightly.

"HAI~!" She winked, tossed it to him, and hopped over the side of the ship, landing on the ground and looking up at the rest of their crewmates. "Be careful, Nami my love!" Sanji waved tearfully as she moved forward into the forest, Robin and Chopper following behind her. Usopp, Franky, and Brook moved off in the opposite direction and Luffy was currently sprawled out in the grass for his afternoon nap. They had all felt that Luffy might cause more harm than good, so, they didn't wake him up. Sanji brought the cigarette to his lips, breathing in deeply, then exhaling the smoke, creating a ring that floated up until it faded. He scowled down at the gold sphere before shoving it into his pocket in disgust. "Stupid marimo…" he muttered before bringing the cigarette to his lips once again.

* * *

It was 10 minutes later when Sola came to the deck, quietly of-course. She looked around noticing Sanji was sitting on the rail reading the newspaper and Luffy was sleeping. "Sanji-kun? Where is everyone?" He had looked up quickly, obviously startled by her sudden appearance. The newspaper fluttered out of his hands toward the ground.

In the time it took to slowly fall and land, Luffy awoke, looked around, saw the island, didn't see Nami to stop him, pulled back his arms preparing to launch himself into the sky, launched himself into the sky, knocked the swordsman over the rail to splash in the water below, shoot off into the sky, and disappear from view.

A slight snort from the cook before he bent over and picked up the paper once again, snapping it open and picking up where he left off, not another thought to their runaway Captain, nor their swordsman overboard.

Another splash didn't distract him from the printed words. The obvious watery squeaking as the swordsman pulled himself—herself—up to the deck via the side of the ship didn't distract him either. What finally did it was a rather loud thump, watery footsteps, and a muffled 'thud' of something being dropped. "Oi, marimo, I don't…" he fell silent as his eyes slowly widened and the cigarette fell from his lips.

"Ero-cook. You're slacking off."

* * *

Nami trudged through the thick underbrush, Robin behind her. Their archeologist was obviously enjoying herself, as was their doctor. Nami on the other hand just wished she had stayed back on the ship. She was really wondering what was so important about this island and the person/thing here, but, she trusted Zoro… to an extent. If this 'special thing' wasn't here anymore, she was going to pound him. "Nami-chan, up ahead. There's a break in the trees." Robin informed her. Nami looked ahead and, sure enough, there was a break in the trees.

"Finally!" Nami moved forward, Chopper right behind her. He wanted to see more of this island, adventure and all you know. She just wanted to leave. The sooner the better. Robin went more slowly, still surveying the surroundings as she had done so far in this expedition. The trees had been marked, not that Nami or the doctor had noticed. She figured that the bounty hunters had done this so they knew where exactly their hideout was and how far it was still. She also noticed black stains on some of the ferns around the trees. She had a theory about those as well.

That theory was proved true when she heard Nami give a short scream.

* * *

Usopp marched determinedly through the trees, Franky and Brook following behind him. He told them he knew the way and wasn't afraid.

His shaking knees told them otherwise.

Franky shook his head. "Yo. Long-Nose. How bout I take over?"

"N-no way! I'm the Great Captain Usopp! I know the way! I'm n-n-n-n-not afraid! Nothing here could sca-" a caw of a crow and Usopp jumped out of his skin, literally jumping 6 feet in the air and landing in Franky's arms. Franky looked down at the man, a brow raised.

"You sure about that Long-Nose?" A short scream followed and Usopp gave his own high-pitched one. Brook was ahead of them aways, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"I do believe that was Miss Nami. Though I could be mistaken. It could always be Miss Robin." He stated matter-of-factly. Usopp was on his feet, pointing ahead through the trees.

"Onward men!" he marched off and Franky and Brook had really no choice but to follow.

* * *

Nami stared in horror at the amount of bodies piled on the ground. Blood stained them and the grass around them. The building in the center looked as if someone flicked dark brown paint at it.

Nami knew better than that.

Chopper stood behind her, grasping her leg tightly, his small form quaking. Robin gazed around her sadly at the loss of life. Really, did they have to kill the trees?

A crash of branches and Usopp appeared with Franky and Brook. They too stared at the mess there, eyes wide, jaws dropped. Usopp still looked as shocked as the rest of them, regardless if he had already witnessed this. _"naaaaAAAAMMMMM_MMMIIIIII!" the cry grew as it got closer to them. A blur across the sky and then a crash on the other side of the clearing. Nami was till in too much of a shock to even think about her Captain at the time. Chopper was still quivering, but he was now grasping onto Usopp's leg.

"It's upsetting to think that our swordsman caused this damage…" Robin stated quietly. Franky shook his head. He had always thought Zoro to be pretty cool. A crash of footsteps and Robin looked over to where their Captain appeared from the trees, all smiles and sparkles.

"Hey guys! I finally found you!" he stopped dead in his tracks, his foot still raised, when he at last saw the bodies. He gulped, looking around him carefully. "G-guys, what happened here?" Chopper stopped quivering as he caught a hold of a scent. A scent that had become familiar to him in the past few days.

"Hey, they were holding Zoro here…" he murmured, not knowing if anyone heard him. A crash from inside of the building and they were all on their guard. Nami was concerned about the damage, but if there was enemies, it would have to wait.

"Come out of there right now!" Silence. A minute or so passed. "Hey, I know you-" The huge oak door slowly creaked open and a man appeared, a deep, poorly cleaned gash on his forehead. He scowled at them, his arms raised above his head.

"Yea yea, I hear ya, I hear ya…" he blew out a huff and averted his eyes. "I ain't done nothin'… Damn Marines…" Nami lowered her Clima-Tact slightly. He thought they were Marines. What a laugh.

"What happened here?" The man glared at her. She stood her ground.

"I ain't gotta tell ya nothin'." Nami raised a brow and Robin crossed her arms over her chest. Arms sprouted from the man's shoulder and lower back. The ones on his lower back restrained his hands. The ones on his shoulders rested on either side of his face, giving the man an idea of what was going to happen. "Alright! ALRIGHT! No need to get hasty there!" he yelled. Robin dropped her arms and the excess arms disappeared from his body. "Damn Fruit users… Yea, we had an accident, okay? Slight ammunition problem. Blew up in our faces. Ya happy now?" He glowered at the whole group. Brook looked around at the area.

"Ammunition? These are katana marks, not any bullet I've seen," he remarked. The man flinched and quickly looked away.

"Shrapnel. Cuts like a blade."

"Shrapnel makes big holes after going BOOM, not swish." Franky stated. The man still wouldn't look at them.

"Hey, I gotta get back to my pals, okay? Some of them are still hurt real bad." Chopper's instincts as a doctor overrode his fear of enemies. He stepped forward, but, Usopp quickly pulled him back.

"Chopper! What're you doing?" he hissed. Chopped looked up at his friend.

"B-but they're hurt, Usopp!" Chopper insisted.

"_Jon! It's Eric again!"_ The man, Jon, paled quickly.

"H-hold him down and administer the tranquilizer! Don't let him get up!" he yelled. Jon looked at the 'Marines'. "Please, I gotta get to my friend…" Chopper broke free of Usopp and started toward the building, shifting into his Heavy Point as he went.

"I'm a doctor." Jon looked relieved and started into the building.

"Wait, Chopper!" Luffy and Nami both called. Chopper didn't stop.

"I'll be fine! Now, show me the patient!" and Chopper disappeared into the building, Usopp running after him, screaming something about protecting him from the enemies. Nami shook her head, following after them, Luffy already ahead of her. The rest followed suit.

Better to all be together than to be split apart, right?

* * *

Chopper worked diligently, saving those lives that he could and easing the passage for those he couldn't. He couldn't cry for those he wasn't able to save, but he stored it inside of him for when he could. Nami and Robin helped with changing bandages and giving medications. Franky helped to hold down those who were struggling when Chopper or Jon, along with a few others, tried to give them tranquilizers and the like. Usopp, Brook and Luffy joked around and told stories with the patients that were well enough to handle it.

5 of the 27 remaining died. Eric survived only because Chopper made it in time. Jon stayed with his friend, telling him extravagant stories that were obviously made up, but Eric didn't seem to mind all that much. He was alright.

Nami and Robin continued their duties, but there were fewer now. Some of the patients had mumbled incredible things like a devil coming straight from Hell and doing this too them. They brushed it off as a side-effect of the medication.

Franky and Chopper sat with the Captain of the group. He was well enough to talk with them, but he had been injured pretty severely. They had to be careful. "So, what happened, exactly, Cap?" Franky asked. The Captain gave a sigh, leaning back.

"We encountered a pirate here in our territory and took her in. Figured she was a loner, but we found out she was a high bounty." He shook his head. "We found one of them pocket watches with her. Took it, figured we could make some money, being gold and all. Bad move on our part. Brought her up here to ask her if she wanted to join our group. Didn't even get the question out before she turned into a devil herself and went berserk. Half my men… Gone in an instant…" He trailed off and the two exchanged looks with each other.

"We were informed bounty hunters were here." Franky stated casually. The Captain laughed.

"Yea, we use that as our cover! Works too! Keeps Marines and pirates alike away, ya know. Marines think they'll get pirates and pirates don't wanna be caught. Works out well for us." He gave a smile. "But…" He looked around at his men lying quietly or sleeping. "Didn't work out as well as we planned… She just tore us apart… a real devil disguised as an angel, let me tell ya. Some of my men were smitten with her the moment she appeared." Franky and Chopper knew someone exactly like that. "Said she was looking for something, but seemed a little suspicious. That's when we took her in." The Captain shook his head again. "Well, can't change the past, but we learn from our mistakes, so I reckon we'll be alright once we recover. I thank you for your assistance. If I had lost more… if I had even lost Eric, I'd lose my second-in-command, Jon over there. A good man he is…" He blew out a sigh. "Thanks."

"It was nothing." Chopper said. He had to mull over what the Captain had said. A devil disguised as an angel, huh? That might explain a lot, but… Franky patted the Captain on the shoulder.

"Rest up." The Captain nodded and the two rejoined with their friends. Nami and Robin listened closely to what Franky had to say before looking at each other. "So, whaddya think, girlie? Maybe our swordsman got bonked on the head and thought the watch was something precious when it's only just a watch?" Nami shrugged, massaging her temples.

"It's possible, but it still doesn't explain why he's a girl now… And you say them found him like that?" Franky nodded. "This doesn't make sense… And why would Zoro purposefully kill people? It's not like him. He might be aggressive, but I don't think he would kill."

"That might also be from the bump. Maybe his sense got knocked out of him?" Franky suggested. Robin had to agree. It could be possible. Nami sighed.

"Chopper, please come here for a minute?" Nami called to their doctor. He hurried over, Usopp in tow. "Chopper, when we first brought Zoro back to the ship, did you happen to notice, say, a bump on the head?" Chopper frowned, thinking deeply.

"No… Why?"

"He might've had something mess up his senses…" Chopper blinked as Nami continued voicing possible solutions.

"Wait, anything strange?" Nami turned to him, nodding. "He _did_ have a slight fever, but it was already coming down, so I didn't worry about it, why?" Nami grabbed their doctor up, hugging him tightly, squealing in delight.

"THAT'S IT!" she cheered. Those in the building stared at her weirdly. She sat down quickly, quieting. Chopper wobbled from her arms, dazed. "That must've been what was wrong. He might've had it before going out for the walk and it messed with his head. Chopper, can fevers distort the ability to determine right from wrong? Mess with the head? Cause you to do things you typically wouldn't do?" She asked quickly. Chopper blinked at her questions, thinking hard.

"S-some fevers, if they're high enough, can cause hallucinations, confusion, irritability, or even convulsions, so, yes. If it's high enough it can mess with the head. But Nami, why?" Nami didn't want to tell their little doctor that Zoro was responsible for the problems here. Nami gazed at Robin and Franky, who were in deep thought about the matter.

"Thank you, Chopper! You've been a big help!" Chopper looked away quickly, a blush on his features, dancing happily.

"S-shut up! Saying that doesn't make me happy at-all! Meanie!" he stated. Usopp rolled his eyes.

"It's obvious you're happy."

"S-SHUT UP!"

* * *

Well, I finally posted a new chapter of this after almost 2 months. I just couldn't help but notice that my plan to epically confuse all you people is working famously… as for my _other _story, I don't think people like being confused… so… that's upsetting…

Anywhos, I really should be doing my homework, but I decided to work on this instead, since it was so long overdue~ I hope you guys all remember Jon and Eric. If not, they're in the first chapter.

Cheers~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me. It's too awesome.

* * *

The group moved back through the trees, ready to confront their swordsman, see if he remembered what he had done. Their faces were grim, except for the Idiot Trio, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. They were singing and dancing. Nami didn't bother with them, intent on her mission to extract every piece of information she could. The ship came into sight and with it came voices.

"_-you, no."_ they blinked at the voice. It definitely wasn't Sanji and it wasn't their swordsman.

"_But I have to!"_ This voice was female, their swordsman.

"_No you don't." _Luffy moved forward, a happy grin on his face.

"SAAAAAAA~NJI! FOOOD!" oddly enough, their cook didn't reply. They saw Sola pop her head out over the rail, smile viciously, leap over said rail and then shoot off into the forest. They didn't have a chance to stop her. Another green head appeared and their jaws dropped. He scowled at the trees.

"Sola, you idiot! Don't make me come after you!" he yelled. Fading laughter was heard, then nothing. He muttered a curse and glanced down at his nakama. "Jeez. What took you guys so long? I've been here for days. Did you get lost?"

"ZORO?" Nami screeched. He flinched.

"What now?"

* * *

She moved through the trees, following the slight trail marked on the trees. She had noticed them when she had first come to the island.

She now knew what they were for.

The clearing came into view, the one where she had went wild. She halted right before the trees stopped, staring at the damage she had caused. The bodies were covered in sheets, but the blood was still visible everywhere else.

She didn't know she did this. She had no idea.

Fingering the watch in her pocket, she took in a deep breath. She pulled it out, flipping it open and smiling down sadly at the numbers resting on the lid. It was over twenty-one thousand.

"_Time, heal the wounds of the physical, go back when it was whole. I know the penalty for using this power, and I'm willing to accept the consequences. Take all that is needed to revert the time to back before lives were lost." _An insanely bright glow flashed and the girl gave a deep gasp, her arms spread wide, eyes closed and face tilted upward to the sky. The oaken door creaked open and Jon poked his head out, almost fainting on sight of the she-devil. He saw the light surrounding her and almost fled to gather his crewmates, but stopped when he heard the voice, an older lady's voice. It sounded oddly like his mother, come to think of it…

"_We have heard your cry. We will take what is needed and restore time. Be warned, the consequences will be grave. You still wish to continue?"_

"_TAKE IT ALL IF IT WILL RETURN WHAT WAS LOST!"_ Jon narrowed his eyes, but when the light grew even brighter still, he finally slammed the door shut. It flashed from under the door and he stepped away quickly, wondering what she was planning. Was she still after them? Taking out even more of her revenge?

"_All is not needed, child. Time will return that which was lost. You need not be afraid."_ Jon fell back against the wall, pressing against it.

Good Lord, it was definitely his mother, she was coming to haunt him. And he thought he had left her for good…

A wave of light-headedness washed over him and he brought a hand to his head quickly to stop the world from spinning so drastically. He swayed, the world shaking, until he fell to the ground, clawing at the hard floor, trying to tell up from down and if that lion in the corner was really there or not. If it was…

* * *

She collapsed to the ground. The forest was silent. No bird-calls or the scuffling of small animals in the underbrush. She noticed that the grass was unusually soft. Had it always been like that? She wondered sleepily, wearily. Why hadn't she noticed by now? She gave a slight smile as she noticed from the corner of her eye that one of the sheets quivered. "Time has gone back. As if it had never even begun. Those that were lost are whole and the damage that was dealt has been erased… Arigato…" she succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness gladly, happy that all had been fixed.

The door opened carefully and Jon peeked out. The she-devil was on the ground and his mom was gone… this was good. He crept out, noticing it was unusually silent… Though it was probably from that bright flash of light. Probably scared all the birds and stuff. "Ah, Jon! There you are! Why're you hiding? Is Eric still drunk?" He stiffened, turning slowly to eye the many sheets that were now scattered to the ground, their previous… _occupants_… standing and milling around casually. The speaker smiled at him. "Hey, you okay there? You look a little pale, Jon." He fell quickly to his knees, clasping his hands together tightly, raising his face to the air.

"DEAR LORD HAVE MERCY ON ME!" he screamed.

"J-jon! Hey! You okay? Guys, we better get him inside!" the men rushed forward, grabbing their friend quickly and rushing him downstairs were it was cool.

Their appearance in the underground did much more harm than good.

But those there were pretty happy to see them, even if they held up the sign of the cross and begged God to have mercy on them from the other side of the room.

* * *

"Zoro…" Nami cornered him. He glared right back at her. "What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On." The green-haired man simply rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, you guys got lost. Was that your fault? Or did Luffy mess with something again?" she whacked him upside the head harshly. He yelped, quickly covering his head with his hands, beginning to yell at her. She cut him off.

"ALL WE KNOW IS THAT A CHICK NAMED SOLA HAD THE SAME EXACT SWORD AS YOU, KNEW KUINA, AND LOOKED JUST LIKE YOU IN FEMALE FORM!"She screamed. He covered his ears, yelling at her to be quiet, lower her voice, or just shut-up all together. Robin was reclining in a chair on the other side of the deck, watching them go back and forth at each other, a slight smile on her face. Life continued on as normal, except for Nami yelling at Zoro, Zoro yelling at Nami to be quiet, and Sanji was being oddly quiet, not even reprimanding the swordsman or challenging him. Chopper wandered over to her and sat at the bottom of the deck chair, watching Nami and Zoro for a moment or two before looking up at Robin.

"Robin. Why're they fighting? Shouldn't she be happy Zoro's back to normal?" Robin raised a brow at the little doctor.

"Oh? So you… Ah. Well, Nami-chan is just venting her frustration on the person who's available." Chopper gave a small nod, turning to look back at the two. Nami was still screaming at him and Zoro was still yelling right back at her.

* * *

Nami was seated at the table calmly, Zoro sitting across from her. He glared at her. "So. Let's start from the top." Nami started pleasantly. Behind her, the rest of the crew leaned forward. "What happened on your walk?"

"I took a nap." Nami sweat-dropped.

"You take a walk in the forest to take a nap?"

"I fell asleep." She gave a sigh, resting her hands on the table.

"Alright. So you took a nap. When you woke up, what did you do?"

"I came back and you guys left already." Nami nodded slightly. Zoro didn't get the point of this interrogation, but if it got the she-devil to stop screaming at him and hitting him, he was fine with it.

"Alright. I'll get straight to the point. Do you know a chick named Sola?" He blinked at her.

"Sure. Yea, I know her."

"Is she your alter-ego?" They stared at each other for a long moment before he broke out in laughter. Nami frowned at him as he continued, slapping a hand against the table.

"My alter-ego? No way!" he continued laughing and her eye twitched. "You think I cross-dress and act like a girl? HA! That's a laugh!" Nami drummed her fingers against the table, her chin resting in her hand as her glare slowly deepened.

"Then who is she, _Roronoa_?"

He got suddenly serious oddly fast. "My sister." Eight pairs of eyes widened and eight jaws dropped in unison.

"EEHHH? BUT YOU NEVER SAID YOU HAD A SISTER!" Nami screeched once again. His lip twitched upward in irritation.

"You never asked."

"Sola's your sister?" Luffy and Chopper were by him instantly. "How come she's so quiet? She's so different than you!" Zoro waved them off.

"Sola's sensitive. She's pretty quiet and rather would read books. From what I understand, you guys thought she was me…?" he raised a brow, a smirk on his lips. "What made yo-OOWWW!" Nami put the book down on the table, looking away as Zoro glared at her, holding his head tightly, a rather large bump already forming where she had hit him once again. "You said you wouldn't do that anymore…."

"And you believed me? Anyway, that explains everything now. You can go." She dismissed him easily and he got up, glaring once more for good measure before stomping out of the room, muttering curses and profanities under his breath, slamming the door behind him. Nami picked up the book, weighing it in her hands. "Hey, Robin. Is this a good book?" she held it up and the archeologist smiled, nodding.

"Yes indeed. A very interesting novel about a strong young woman who overcame everything in her path. I do believe it's based off a true story." Nami looked over the novel before shrugging and opening it to the first page.

* * *

Sola awoke to a searing pain in her head and her body stiff. She was cold and—was there something in her mouth? She opened her eyes blearily, spitting out grass and dirt. She spit a bit more and sat up, shaking her head to try and rid it of the terrible headache.

Didn't work.

She looked around her, her eyes still half closed. Everything was blurry and there seemed to be two of everything. Was there snow on the ground? When did she get to a winter island? And why wasn't it insanely cold? She rubbed at her eyes before opening them. Her sight focused and she stared at the sheets that rested on the ground. Sheets, not snow.

Raising herself to her feet, she gazed around her. The sky was dark and she heard an owl hoot in the distance. Night, she realized. How long had she been out? Was it days? Or hours? She rubbed at her eyes again, stumbling toward the trees, hoping she could make it back to her brother.

Her brother who she had been trying to find for 3 years. The notorious ex-pirate hunter-now-pirate Roronoa Zoro. He had been hard to track down, but the day she does she gets caught by a couple of bounty hunters.

She guessed she had just snapped when that happened.

She rubbed her shoulder, moving into the trees quietly. Hopefully she'd make it back before they left…

* * *

Ahahahahaha, been quite some time since I've updated this. Sorry. Fanfiction wouldn't let me update for like a week. I was pretty ticked. Oh well. I can update now so it's all good.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: One Piece doesn't belong to me, nor do I claim it does.

* * *

Sola had just made it to the edge of the trees. Resting a hand against the trunk of one, she gazed out at the still water that brushed gently against the shore. The moon was reflected off the water, a beautiful full moon drenching everything in a silver glow.

The ship was gone.

She gave a deep sigh, plopping herself straight down on the sand in-front of her. A small whimper escaped her lips as she curled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She had worked so hard to get back here and to find her brother and to just simply _survive_ the terror that was the Grand Line. _Of-course_ they would leave without her _finally_ being able to talk with him. Life just hated her sometimes.

"Your sense of direction is as terrible as his." She turned quickly to see the blonde standing there, hands in his pockets, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He said nothing as she climbed to her feet. "The ship's over this way. The marimo said you might have problems." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder and she looked down at the sand to hide her red face.

"A-arigato…"

"Come on." She followed him silently as he led the way. He was ahead of her, not too far ahead, but far enough. Thankfully, her face started to return to its normal color, not that he was looking. A deep howl and she stiffened, stopping abruptly where she stood, body tense and hand halfway to the katana strapped to her side. It was long and drawn out, another few answering it. It wasn't a wolf, but it sounded similar. "You okay?" she dropped her hands, looking up to give him a smile.

"I'm fine, thanks." He watched for her a long moment before giving a nod and continuing forward. She let out a silent breath and followed after him quickly, drawing close. "S-sanji-kun, you're friends with Zoro, right?" She didn't see him twitch.

"Yeah. Simply the best." She also didn't note the sarcasm.

"Really? That's great!" He snorted, almost dropping the cigarette. "Can you not, um… tell him… well…" she faltered, averting her eyes to the water. "A-about my, um, reaction to the, uh… howl?" she asked in a small voice. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Why?" She scratched the back of her head.

"W-well, um, Zoro thinks I'm still not ready to be out here, on my own. He thinks I should still be at the dojo, helping or something… Working as a waitress in a café, being a seamstress, doing something other than travelling around, like him. He's protective, but… You can't tell him. Please Sanji-kun?" He took a long drag of the cigarette before he answered.

"It's not my place to interfere. You should tell him." She let out another breath.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun. I appreciate it." He said nothing more and they continued on in silence.

* * *

The ship loomed before them, the lights of the deck on. Apparently Luffy thought a party was in order due to the return of the swordsman. Robin finally explained to Chopper what had happened and that Sola wasn't a figment of Zoro's imagination that came to life; she was his actual sister. He had been surprised, falling into a state of shock, but then Usopp began to tickle him and he snapped out of it. Nami sat casually at the table with Robin, watching as Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper chase each other around as Brook played the violin and Franky downed some cola not too far from the girls. Zoro sat quietly, brooding.

Sanji came up onto the deck first, lending a hand to help the girl after him. She thanked him and dusted herself off once she was safely onboard. "Sola." The growl came from the corner and she bit her lip, looking down quickly.

"O-onii-san…" Nami watched as Zoro stomped over to her. She was about to scold him for scaring the poor girl, but decided to let him reprimand his sister.

Then she would scold him, hit him again for good measure, and raise his debt by 10%.

"I told you not to go off in there." Sola didn't look up. "I told you not to. And yet you did." She didn't deny it. "Let me see it." She swallowed before pulling out the pocket watch, handing it to him. He shook his head, clicking it open and gazing at the top lid. "Sola…"

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done. Please excuse me." She bowed her head and moved calmly to the door leading to the library. Nami saw her eyes. They were emotionless, empty. Zoro stood there, gripping the sphere of gold in his hand, looking out at the water. Nami slowly raised herself into a seated position, a Cheshire cat smile gracing her features, her eyes turning venomous.

"Oh Zoro~!" He stiffened. "A word if you will~?" Her voice dripped with sweetness.

* * *

Sola sat on the window ledge, staring out at the darken sky filled with the white specks. She felt so out of place… All was right with the crew now, yet… she didn't feel wanted. Sure, her brother was happy at seeing her when they first stumbled upon him, but now… It was as if he hated the idea of her being in the same place as him. Ridiculous, she knew, but he had always been like that she supposed. With Kuina, Zoro hadn't liked the idea of another girl being in the dojo, much less that girl being his sister. Kuina had liked it and the two got along, but Zoro never seemed happy when it was just the two of them together. Sola rested a hand on the glass, her breath misting it up. "Onii-san…"

* * *

"So the she-devil came back?" the Captain questioned Jon easily.

"Yea-huh."

"And your mother was there?" The Captain had met his mother… he still shuddered at the thought of her.

"Yea-huh."

"And there was a bright light?"

"Yep."

"And this light came from the she-devil?"

"Ya hit the hammer on the nail, Cap'n." The Captain massaged his temples. Too many surprises.

"And then all our… friends came, uh, _back?_"

"Yup. And now everyone who was in that raid is back and healthy and don't remember a thing."

"So it seems…" Jon glanced over at Eric, who was laughing heartily at something or another, others joining. "Well." Captain stood up, brushing off his pants. "Seems like we owe her our thanks." Jon faltered, staring up at him in horror.

"But Cap! She's the one who did this in the first place!" The Captain stared at his crewmates, all joking and having a party. They had gotten over the initial shock sometime ago and had rejoiced that they were back.

"Yes. But if what I heard was true, she had an extremely high fever and that watch we snatched from her was _extremely_ important to her. She just snapped, Jon. You would do the same if you were suddenly captured for no reason at all and your most prized possession was stripped from you. We all would if we were given the chance to enact revenge on those who had wronged us." He explained calmly, quietly. Jon averted his eyes, crossing his arms.

"I still don't think we should push our luck, Cap…" Henri, as that was the Captain's name, patted his shoulder.

"And I value your opinion. But if she hadn't come back, our friends wouldn't be here." Jon looked away crossly, sulking. But he knew his Captain was right.

* * *

When Zoro looked for his sister on the deck after Nami gave him a little talk, she was nowhere to be found. He frowned, deciding she was probably sulking. Nami returned to her seat where Sanji offered her a drink, less enthusiastically than normal. Nami noticed, but said nothing. The poor cook was still in shock. Learning that the girl turned out to _be_ an actual girl hit him hard.

He had really thought that she was Zoro, thus, wasn't exactly the best with her. Nami didn't worry about him too much. She was still concerned about Sola though. The girl had just wanted to help… do something or another and her own brother reprimanded her for it.

Robin glanced at the navigator, smiling a soft smile. "Nami-chan."

"Hai?"

"Perhaps you should go and tell Sola-chan that everything's alright. She seemed pretty upset earlier. I do believe she's in the library once again." Nami gazed at her as she returned to her book. A smile.

"Right. I'll be back soon." And Nami made her way up to the library, intent on talking with her new friend.

* * *

Well. Next chapter's the end... I think… we'll see how this all works out and I'll go from there, kk? Until then, I hope you enjoyed this latest installment. I appreciate all the reviews given to this story. It's really been nice knowing that people actually like my stories.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me and never shall. Sadly.

* * *

"LAND HO!" the voice screeched across the deck and they all covered their ears quickly, wincing. Usopp had been on the lookout for the supposed island they would be nearing soon.

"USOPPP!" Nami screamed up. His face appeared at the window. "STOP YELLING OVER THE LOUD SPEAKER!" the man winced, nodded meekly. Nami gave an exasperated sigh, leaning back heavily. "Jeez. I've told him a thousand times and he _still_ does it… And it's still so early." She shifted her gaze over to the door leading to the female quarters.

Sola still hadn't come out.

* * *

When Henri _finally_ made it to where the Straw Hats had been, the ship was gone. He and the small group of his crew he had taken with him physically deflated. And here they had been hoping to apologize to her…

One of his group, a young man by the name of Ichiro, spotted the note. A simple sheet of paper nailed to a tree. It was addressed to 'Those who I wronged'. Henri and his group figured it was them. It was a girl's handwriting.

'I am sincerely sorry… I did not mean to harm your friends. I don't even remember the event, but that doesn't fix it. I've tried to the best of my abilities, but I know the harm and grief I caused can never be revoked, regardless if they were brought back to our time.

Going through that is never easy, and I am truly sorry to put you through that at such epic proportions. I don't ask for your forgiveness, but I do hope you accept my apology. I really did mean no harm to you or your friends.

Oh. And… Jon? Your mother says hi.'

Jon flat out fainted on the sand, Eric quickly fanning his face and trying to revive him.

* * *

Sola stood at the rail, looking out at the approaching island. A sense of déjà vu washed over her.

Also that of isolation.

She would leave her brother behind at this island. It was obvious he didn't want her here. Who wanted their younger sister with them anyway? They would continue on their adventure, and she would return to hers… whatever that was. She still had yet to figure out exactly what she wanted to do.

She would maybe work there, a waitress or a cashier, earn some money and get a ride to the next island. She could go from there, working a little, saving, going from island to island, figuring out her dream and then-

…

Who was she kidding. Her brother was right. She wasn't cut out for this sort of thing. The whole reason she came out here in the first place was to be like her brother, _hoping_ that maybe she could become strong and brave like him. Regardless if she told Kuina she would be strong, she couldn't keep that promise. She would continue to be a swordswoman, but she wasn't strong like Kuina wanted her to be. She could never have that inner strength that she had held before she passed away. Nor could she have the strength that her brother had.

A sheltered child, Zoro had always treated her younger than she was, babying her if you will. He didn't want to lose her too, like Kuina. She just couldn't break from her fears now. Too long had she been sheltered and protected.

She wasn't independent like Kuina had wanted her to be. That's what hit her most. Kuina had had such high expectations for her… she couldn't fulfill any of them.

She gazed out again at the water. No one was on the deck, they were all off doing other things. She knew she couldn't swim; she would drown if she went over. She knew if she took that way, Kuina would never be proud of her, nor would her brother. But she knew she would only being a burden to her brother, her new friends she made. They didn't know her long enough to be sad though.

She would be running away… but she had been running her entire life. The odds were stacked against her, expectations piled up too high. Her own brother… Her best friend… They had all left her in the end.

She lifted one leg onto the rail.

* * *

Zoro was training. It was quiet and he could focus. Not that it took a lot, but still. Inner calm was essential for his training. A breath in and a breath out. Simple.

Something felt wrong, but he ignored it. It was probably Luffy being stupid again.

He paused.

If it was Luffy being stupid again, that meant the Captain was bound to go overboard, then Chopper would dive in after him, only to start to sink too. Lord knows that Brook would join in trying to help, only to cause more trouble. Then he and Sanji would dive in after their idiotic crewmates, hauling them back up on board, only to have Nami yell at _all_ of them. After his lovely day yesterday, he didn't want the navigator to get on his case _again_. He's had enough of her for quite some time.

And so, the marimo decided to stop the idiotic rubber boy before he started trouble.

In the galley, Sanji had the same idea, feeling the same amiss sensation. He too figured it was the idiotic Captain and his followers, the Doctor and the Liar. So, he wiped his hands off on a towel and opened the door, ready to yell at the three.

Zoro was just coming down the ladder from the look-out tower, waiting for the idiots to come from one of the many rooms the ship had to offer.

Imagine both their surprise when they saw the swordsman's sister walk straight off into the water.

"**SOLA!"** Sanji was closer, taking three strides and diving in after her, pushing against the water in large strokes. Zoro stood above, not wanting to let the Ero-cook go after his _own_ sister, but he knew she would have to get back up. The cook couldn't do that on his own. "OI, CHOPPER. GET OUT HERE!" a crash and shriek and the little doctor stumbled out, breathing heavily, his chest heaving from fright.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes?" he was able to squeak. Zoro was not in a good mood.

"Sola went overboard, get ready or something for when blondie comes back up!" The doctor scrambled to retrieve his things while Zoro turned to look down at the dark churning waters that was the vast and great ocean.

* * *

She didn't fight it. She saw no need. There was no point. The breath was slowly being stolen from her lungs, her body sinking. There was no need to fight anymore. Everything would turn out for the better. Zoro wouldn't have to worry about her anymore, about if she was safe. She wouldn't hurt people like she did on that island. Wouldn't have to worry about what was in store for her next.

_My child… Why do you throw your life away? You've only just begun to live. Only just begun to see the world. Do not give up hope so easily. Life is full of obstacles and lies, but there is also happiness. Search for that joy. Search for it for all the days of your life._

She saw no point. Hope? What hope? There was no hope. Every one left her. She was alone in the world.

_My child. If you are so alone in this world, why is your brother up there, __**hoping**__ that you'll be saved in time? Why are all your new friends __**wishing**__ they could do something more to help? Why is that young man diving in after you? My dear, if you were so alone in the world, would you have braved the dangers that was the Grand Line to find your best friend and brother? No. You would have stayed home and continued on with your monotonous life, never experiencing the joy that is travelling with friends, even if for a short period of time._

She saw no point… Of-course her brother would worry for her. He had been charged with her well-being since he was little, her even younger. Living till the end of her days… for all she knew, she would die tomorrow, due to a ruthless pirate. Maybe food poisoning or illness. Maybe drowning. At-least this way she _knew_.

Her eyes traveled up to where the light filtered down through the waters. She saw him, the cook. Sanji. Her brother's friend. He was in-fact coming after her, but then again… Sola knew her brother. The cook must've been closer. Zoro would have asked him to go after her, to bring her back up, while he waited up top to make sure they were able to get back on the ship. Such a nice older brother she had…

He was reaching for her, he was close enough to grab her hand. Some of her last few air bubbles escaped her lips. He grabbed her hand and the rest disappeared. Her lungs burned and she felt the need for air, but she restrained herself. She had always been a burden. If she could relieve her brother of _at-least_ one thing to worry about, she would be happy. He had worked so hard. He deserved a break.

The light was getting somewhat closer, but, her vision was fading now, the light reduced to a pale area in the black surrounding her.

* * *

Light shone through the window. A small little room with cheery yellow curtains, a small table with a single chair, and a bed. She was in the bed, asleep, skin pale. Chopper had done what he could, but now she needed to rest. It had been decided she would get a room to herself in the town, Nami bunked in the room across the hall. To make sure that if she woke up she wouldn't be going anywhere.

Everyone else stayed back at the ship.

Sanji spent most of his time with Nami and Sola, taking care of the idiot who jumped ship. Someone had to cook for her after-all. Not that she was awake to eat his food.

Nami kept him company and chattered on and on about useless things. Sanji barely spoke, which was odd for him. She felt concern, once again, but said nothing, continuing to try and distract him. They would go for walks around the little town they were staying in, but they didn't want to stay out too long. They were afraid she might wake up and try something else.

* * *

It was another day. The third day in-fact. She had woken up briefly the day before, looked at the empty room she was in, saw the door open and Nami appear, but then went back to sleep. They had gotten excited and when the little doctor made it over, she was still asleep. Chopper said it was a good sign. She would most definitely be awake tomorrow.

And awake she did. Sanji sat in the chair next to her, reading the newspaper, a still slightly steaming bowl of soup on the little table beside him. She laid still, watching as he turned the page. "You should try eating something." He said as he scanned the articles of ink. "It'll help you get better." Of-course. He was worried because Zoro probably threatened him. He was a nice older brother, but if he wasn't nicer to his friends, they wouldn't stick around. Sanji peered at her from over the paper. "Come on, Sola-chan. It'll make you feel good. I bet you're hungry." She sat up slowly and he set the paper down.

They talked for quite a long time that day. Nami had been out shopping for most of it, as it had been a beautiful day. She came and found the two laughing hysterically, the girl then thrown into a fit of coughing, the cook panicking immediately.

All in all, it was a normal day.

* * *

A week later and Sola was travelling with them. Luffy thought she was fun and Nami liked the extra female travelling company. Zoro had been cautious around her, until she sat him down and had a very long talk with him.

Who would've thought his baby sister felt the way she did? She hid it so well.

The swordsman noticed she and the blonde had long discussions and anytime he was looking for her, he always found her in the galley with the blonde, learning something or another or just simply watching and keeping him company as he cooked.

The marimo, being a protective brother, confronted his rival/'friend'.

Sanji was outside, smoking. Sola was going over some maps with Nami, as she had visited some of the islands before. Nami had been ecstatic to learn that Sola knew some of them had reefs around them, so she was getting her to point them out.

The cook hadn't paid much mind to him as he approached. He was used to the glares that were a bit more intense than usual. He already figured he was here to 'talk' as Sola's closest thing to a 'father figure'. "Ero-cook."

"Marimo." Ah, just the normal pleasant greetings that the two exchanged on a daily basis. Sanji shifted a bit so he leaned against the rail, looking over at Zoro calmly. "Something on your mind?" Zoro's gaze narrowed.

"Are you flirting with my sister?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" The remark was said so calmly and with no outburst or outrage that the swordsman was taken a back at first. Yes… Whatever did give him that idea? Sola _had_ always been a people person… And he _had_ been a bit distant lately. It would only be natural for her to talk with him, being on the same ship and all… The cook gave a smirk, moving back towards the galley where the ladies were going over the maps. "Marimo, I'm not flirting with Sola." Well. That was a relief. He didn't like the blonde to begin with, but think if Sola actually _liked_ him. Then he would actually have to be nice to him. Ah. The horror. The galley door opened and Zoro looked to see Sanji smile pleasantly at him. "I'm dating her."

And the door closed, cutting off Zoro's string of curses and profanities directed at the cook. The girls looked up, Sola tilting her head lightly to the side. "Was that Zoro?"

"Stubbed his toe." She pushed her chair back, starting to get up.

"Oh, I hope it's not bad. I'll-" Sanji rested a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine. He's strong, remember?" She supposed he was right. "Well. Shall I get you ladies anything?"

* * *

Mmmmm. Well. That was interesting. I needed to somehow get Sanji in there cuz it says Zoro and Sanji, but I didn't quite know how to do it… my original idea was the two get together after meeting on some random beach, but that hadn't happened, and I don't think I could've continued this anymore, so, this was created.

I hope you enjoyed reading this. I enjoyed writing it. It was fun, if not a little low on detail in some places, and short in others. I think I did a pretty good job with this.

Anyway, thank you to all those who have read this story since the beginning. I appreciate it. This is the end of the line, it's run it's course.

Adieu lecteurs.


	11. Epilogue

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me. I only claim my own characters.

* * *

"Ne, Sola!" Sola stopped in her sewing—yes, she did such tasks—to look up and see her Captain looking up at her expectantly. He was smiling, eyes bright.

"Hai, Luffy?" His grin grew and she decided that whatever he was planning, it probably wouldn't have a good outcome for Zoro's shirt, which was what she was fixing. So, she set it away in her basket, closely the lid tightly before facing the straw hated boy once again. "Do you need something?" she asked cautiously. The last time, two days actually, he had decided she needed a hug and then tackled her. Three weeks she had been an actual member of the Straw Hat Crew. Three weeks.

"Sola, you never told us about your watch! How come it glows and stuff?" The girl blinked and all activity on the deck ceased. True, they had all been curious too. Only Zoro knew the past, but he felt no need to enlighten them.

"Huh? Oh, my pocketwatch? Wait, I never told you?" a furious shake of Luffy, Chopper's and Usopp's heads.

"NOOO!" She scratched the back of her head, looking away sheepishly.

"O-oh… I see… I never explained… Ahem, well- Oh, Nami-chan, is something the matter?" She had noticed Nami gazing at her intently. The red-head waved her hands quickly.

"No! Go ahead! Finish your story! Don't mind me!" Sola smiled, settling herself carefully on the crate she had decided was her chair.

"Oh. Okay. I ate a Devil's Fruit when I wa-"

"YOU DID?" She winced at the Captain's volume.

"H-h-hai, yes, uh, when I was a kid… Um… I don't really know why, but, u-um, I can change and control time, to a certain extent at-least… Of-course, I have to give something up in return fo-"

"Whaddya have to give up?" this time Usopp interrupted. Nami sent him a glare, but the long-nose didn't notice.

"Some of my life. Like for instance, when I had my arm broke and my voice shot, I gave up about a year of my life to return my body to the way it was before. Of-course, by doing that, my time was shortened tremendously, because suspicion was created, along with confusion. And then it was shortened even more when time was going to show that I was going to go overboard. And since I can't swim… Well. You get the idea, right? What?" she noticed their stares. "What?"

"What exactly do you mean, 'suspicion and confusion'?" Robin inquired quietly. A rather puzzling notion, this Devil's Fruit of hers'. Sola frowned, tapping her chin.

"Hmm, well… hmmm…"

"When you guys saw what happened, you freaked out. So would have those pirates if you guys hadn't talked to them beforehand. Suspicion and Confusion. The future then showed that Ero-cook would knock her overboard, thus shortening her time even more than when she originally gave it up for her voice and arm." Zoro drawled from the corner, polishing his katanas. Sola slammed her fist into her open palm.

"Right! You guys were all confused, and the other pirates wanted revenge. They would have enacted that revenge the day after I returned to the island, but you guys found them first and thought out what might have cause me to go psycho. They released that rage, but then Sanji kinda knocked me overboard… But Zoro came in time and rescued me, so it's all good~!" She smiled brightly while Sanji collapsed in the corner, being reminded yet again of the 'crime' he had committed against his goddess.

Zoro took great delight in reminding him of that little detail whenever he was in high spirits. Sola frowned over at him. "Sanji? Are you okay?" Zoro snickered at the cook.

"He'll be fine, Sola. Just ignore him for a bit." Sola pouted a bit.

"But, onii-san…"

"Don't worry." Nami shook her head, also assuring the girl. "He will be fine. Just give him a few minutes and he'll be back to normal. Or…" Nami grinned evilly over at Zoro. The male blinked. "..or you could _kiss_ him, Sola. I bet _that'd_ get him back to his old self even faster." Zoro growled and you could almost see the light bulb go off over the green-haired girl's head.

"Really? That's it?"

"Don't just say 'that's it' that easily, Sola!" Zoro snapped. He then turned to the navigator. "And you! Don't you go messing with my sister's head! You evil, conniving, manipulative, controlling, immoral-"

"Zoro! Manners!" Sola scolded. The male twitched, but said no more. Nami gave a triumphant smirk, before going teary eyed to Sola.

"Oh! Sola-chan! He's just so cruel to me! Why me? What did I ever do to him? All I've ever been was nice to him, and this is how he repays me!" she wailed, falling against the girl and sobbing. Sola sent her **older** brother a glare, making him look away quickly.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! There, there, Nami-chan… He didn't mean it. I think he's just a little under the weather today. Just ignore everything he says." The red-head nodded slowly, wiping away 'tears'.

"O-okay, Sola-chan…" when the girl's back was turned, she sent yet another triumphant grin in the marimo's direction. He growled once again.

* * *

…ummm… hi? Yea, yea, I know I said it was finished, but, genius me never explained about why she could do all that 'magical stuff'. So, here's a short little epilogue. Emphasis on the short part. And, if anyone of you caught the hint, congrats. Those who didn't, I mentioned… twice? That she couldn't swim. So, that pretty much tells you the chick has a Devil's Fruit. I know I didn't make it all that clear that that was the case, but I hope I cleared up any confusion. The Devil's Fruit is unnamed and shall remain so. I'm not in the mood right now to go and look up possible 'topics' if you will on what her fruit is, like the time time no mi or whatever, but that sounds stupid by the way. It would be more like spirit or control or moment. Something like that.

But like I said, I'm too lazy to actually think today. I did that in school, thank you very much.

And so. As the final **final** installment of 'The Crimson Maiden', I end this epilogue.

Fare thee well, faithful readers.


End file.
